Road to peace
by jabetsluisvevo
Summary: What if Naruto started his training earlier and had a teacher who taught llow Naruto on his way to find his sed on canon. English isn't my first language so grammar is really bad but I hope you enjoy the story any way.


Road to peace

What if Naruto started his training earlier and had a teacher who taught Naruto on his way to find his on canon.

Naruto was on a empty field, after running away from Iruka thanks to his pranks. Suddenly he saw a man wearing a horrible green spandex suit but what stood out the most was his big eye brows,the man was walking with his hands. Out of curiosity the seven years old boy got close to the man. "What are you doing ?" he asked. "I'm doing my morning exercise." He answered. "Are you ninja ? Can you teach me a cool ninjutsu please? I'll do anything." "You are right,I'm a ninja but ninjutsu isn't really my thing, I'm a taijutsu specialist, it's even better." What's taijutsu ?" The blond asked his eyes beaming." "Taijutsu means hand to hand combat." "Oh is that all." He said with a disappointed expression on his face." Seeing the boy's expression,the man punched the only tree on the field to pieces with one hit. "Wow please teach me." "I don't usually take students, but you seem to have the power of youth, so I'll teach you. "Naruto wasn't really listening,he was too exited. "Come here tomorrow morning we will start then your training. Don't bring any friends I'm only teaching you." "I won't. " 'It's not like I have any friends.' He added as a after thought.

Naruto went back home in a very good mood. He was going to something cool and finally have a friend,something he never had. He had tried before, but no one let their children near him, everybody seemed to hate him for no reason.

Naruto got up early the next morning, ate ramen and put his kill me orange outfit on.

He ran as a fast he could to the field, when he arrived he noticed that his sensei was already there. "You have arrived, now will start by running two times around the village for warm up. "Naruto didn't complain, he was used to running a lot, it's not easy to run from chunins and his stamina was really amazing thanks to his jailor, but he didn't know that. After the running two lapses around the village, they did push ups,and sit ups."

"Now we can start searching a fighting style for you. "Finally i thought we would never get to the interesting stuff. "Listen what we did earlier is important it increases your stamina and it makes your muscles grow which in turn increases the power in your attacks. "Oh i didn't know that next time I'll exercise harder." "Just don't over do it. I'll start by teaching you Gouken which relies on power and speed but isn't really precise. Did you understand ehm." "Uzumaki Naruto that's my name I don't know your name either. "Oh right I'm the green noble beast of the leaf Maito Gai." "Wow that's so cool i also want a cool nick name like you." "With hard work and the power of youth you will also get a cool nick name Gai said with pride, now lets get started."

Gai started showing stances and blond had to try to mimic him. The blue eyed boy wasn't the fastest learner , but his stamina and hard work made up for that. Naruto started training everyday with Gai except when Gai had missions but even then he trained alone.

A year later has passed since Naruto met Gai. This day was important for the blonde it was his first day on the academy. He was now sitting in class listening to Iruka speak about their future in the academy,well he wasn't really listening he was looking if there was someone interesting in his class. He noticed the clan heirs in his class, he read about konohas most powerful clans after Gai had told him to do so. There was 7 clan heirs in his class on the first row was a boy sleeping, he was obviously from the Nara clan the laziest clan in the village, on his right was chubby boy eating chips he was from the Akimichi clan they are known from their love of food and the only other clan heir he recognized was a Huyga girl because of her big white eyes.

"Naruto are you even listening?What did i just say." "ehm you just said Naruto are you listening. " The whole class started laughing. "Naruto the next time you don't listen you'll stay with me after class understood." "Okay i promise I'll listen from now on."

Today we will test your shuriken throwing and taijutsu skills. "Everybody up sasuke uchiha. 'There is an Uchiha in my class but i thought they all died the blond thought. 'How didn't i notice him before his eyes are almost like mine were before i met Gai sensei , but there is something more it's very dark. "Sasuke Uchiha perfect score. "Iruka announced.

"Next up Naruto Uzumaki. "He went to his position. There were three logs, he hit the bull eye in two them and missed barely the bull eye on the third. Naruto was glad now that he met Tenten in the weapon shop,occasionally training with her helped a lot. Sasuke got the best scores in shuriken throwing after Naruto being the second and Shino Aburame, it figures he's from the Aburame clan he's stoic like the rest of them. " 'Naruto thought.'

"Now everybody will have a taijutsu sparing match against me. Sasuke you're the first one. "Iruka and Sasuke first greeted each other and got to their fighting stances. Sasuke took the initiative and attacked he started with a kick to Iruka's waist which Iruka caught easily then Sasuke continued with another kick to his stomach but iruka jumped back before it was a little surprised by his skill, but that's what to be expected from an was Iruka's turn to attack he threw a punch to Sasuke's face which he ducked and counter attacked with an uppercut that grazed the chunins chin. sasuke smirked at that , but didn't notice a knee coming to his chin until it was too late and he was sent flying. "Good work Sasuke I didn't expect you to come so close to hitting me." All the fan girls started shouting"you are the best, you're awesome. " Normal people would be happy to have all that attention. "But not Sasuke he seemed unhappy with his fight and he doesn't like noisy people or anyone in that matter."

"Naruto you're next." Naruto didn't even wait to Iruka to greet him before he started his attack he started with an obvious right hook which Iruka blocked , but the blue eyed boy's right hook got through his block and connected with his face, Iruka didn't even have time to be surprised before he felt pain in his stomach and was sent flying. 'Damn I didn't think he would be sent flying. Gai sensei's training really paid off.' 'I can't believe I'm being over powered by a 8 year old kid maybe his jailor has something to do with it, I'll have to fight seriously now. 'Iruka got up and began pummeling Naruto with punches, he managed to block most of them but didn't have any time to counter when the instructor saw his punches weren't getting through he fainted with left which left Naruto left side wide open and he took this opportunity and kick the air out if him. Naruto fell down on his knees but didn't hesitate to try to get up. "Naruto that's enough you weren't supposed to win this spar was just to see your level this goes to you too Sasuke."

Iruka then helped Naruto to get up. "I'm proud of you, you have changed a lot from your pranking days."

"Thank you. " The boy said with a wide smile on his the brooding Uchiha's mood seemed to get worse every second. 'How did that boy fight that well he even managed to hit Iruka. What's his secret , maybe I should make him tell me.' The Uchiha thought while staring the boy.

After two hours the sparing exercise was finished, no one really put a challenge after , Naruto's spar except Hinata Hyuga, it's not really a surprise seeing that the Hyuga clan's specialty is taijutsu.

On his way home after class Naruto noticed that some one was following him. "Who ever you are show your self" The hiding Uchiha showed him self. "You noticed me impressive, tell me how did you get that strong." "By training of course. I can help you if you want, because we are the same, I can see the loneliness in your eyes." Naruto's claim really pissed of the Uchiha. "You can't understand how I have your parents, friends you didn't lose them like I did." "Actually I didn't know my parents I'm an orphan." The blond said with a fake smile. At first Sasuke didn't believe him, but after looking to his eyes he saw clearly the loneliness in his eyes. "Fine I'll train with you , but don't think that this means you are stronger than me." "Wouldn't dream of it."

"I can teach you taijutsu if you borrow me your clan ninjutsu scrolls and help learn jutsus from them." "Sure , but I can only give elemental based jutsu scrolls, other jutsu scrolls are mine." "Elemental jutsu ? What's that?" "It means jutsu based on the five primary elements fire, wind, earth, lighting and water. My affinity is naturally fire because I'm an Uchiha." "Oh how do I find out my affinity? " "With chakra papers there is some left in the uchiha library." "Wait if you have fire affinity automatically because you're an Uchiha why do you have chakra papers? " "That's because you can develop other affinities later on, I'm not answering any more of your questions. " The Uchiha said obviously annoyed. "Okay I got it we will start tomorrow after class." Sasuke then went home with a rare smile on his face.

When Naruto arrived home he ate ramen like always and and then went out to train with Gai. "Hello my youth full student how was your first day in the academy?" "It was fine I had a spar with Iruka sensei, but I lost. "He said putting his head down on shame. "Cheer up there is always next time, do you know why you lost?" "Yeah I wasn't fast enough." "Good you learned something new from your lost and I just have a solution to your problem, you'll start wearing weights." "Will it make me faster? "The boy said with excitement in his voice. "You bet it will and remember to take it off once in a while to get used to your new speed. " Gai took some of the weights out of his leg and gave them to Naruto. "Can you give more ? I tend to lose my things easily. "He lied. The extra weights were really to sasuke but he didn't think Gai would be happy if he knew that he was teaching the uchiha boy taijutsu. "Sure why not. Now let's start training."

The next morning Naruto woke up and tried his weights for the first time. At first it was really hard to move but he got used to fast thanks to his jailor. He remembered to take Sasuke's weights with him also.

In class he greeted the raven haired boy and he greeted back but otherwise didn't speak to him at all, because he still didn't consider the blond as his friend.

After school they went together to the Uchiha compound. "So what to do you want to do the first?" The blond asked. "We will start with taijutsu." "First we have to spar so I can see what you are doing wrong." That remark annoyed the Uchiha but he didn't show it. "What are you waiting for attack me." Sasuke attacked immediately with a roundhouse kick to Naruto's face the blonde evaded easily and responded also with a roundhouse kick which Sasuke barely dodged but Naruto didn't stop there he continued with a high kick. Sasuke didn't have other options then to block that but it didn't do him any good as his block got crushed instantly but Naruto for some reason stopped his attack. Sasuke didn't stop to wonder why Naruto stopped and immediately threw a sharp punch to Naruto's neck, seeing the danger the spiky haired boy caught Sasuke hand and threw him to a wall. "You're good if that punch would have hit I would be a gooner unlike mine punches yours are unpredictable and precise which makes it dangerous. You just need to increase your speed and you will start causing me real problems."

Sasuke got up with an annoyed expression on his face, but got over by thinking at least now he knew what to improve. "Here take them those are weights it will increase your speed immensely, take the weights off once in a while to get used to your new speed." "Are you wearing them now ?" "Yes in fact I am." 'The power gap is so big but the closer I get to him the closer I will get to by brother.'

"Now its your turn to help me." Sasuke took some papers out of his pocket and gave them to Naruto. "Transmit your chakra in to the paper." He did as he was told and then suddenly the paper split in half. "That means you that your affinity is wind,it's really rare." "Cool what now ?" "In the scroll that I read it said that the first step is to split a leaf with your chakra and the second step is splitting a waterfalls, lucky for you there are many waterfalls in the leaf village." "That's sounds easy." "Trust me it isn't my father told once that wind element is the hardest element to master. I did my part can you leave me now to train?" "Okay I got you want to be alone jeez." 'He still doesn't warm up to me,well that's to expected. After all he went through.' " "Good bye see you tomorrow." Sasuke didn't even bother to respond.

Naruto is now nine years old. A year has passed since he started the academy. He got good scores from everything except from written exams. He was now training with the brooding Uchiha if you can call it that. He was throwing multiple shurikens at his friend so he would feel like he is in a life threatening situation and thus awaken his sharingan. "It's not working, because I'm not feeling any killing intent from you." Sasuke said while dodging shurikens. "That's because I don't really want kill you." "Come Naruto get mad there must something that makes you mad." "Well there isn't." ' I know what will make him angry.' "Aren't you mad your parents left you all alone, maybe they didn't love you." That was enough to make Naruto really upset, suddenly he started emitting red chakra it felt like pure evil. 'What is that chakra I can't move I haven't like this since that night.' Suddenly Naruto started to move towards Sasuke like a possessed man. 'Why can't I move my legs. Am I going to die here?' "Naruto! Wake up! " Naruto stopped moving and the red chakra started to disappear. After the red chakra disappeared completely he started to fall but he was caught by the raven haired boy. "Sasuke what happened to your eyes is that the sharingan." Sasuke noticed now that he was emitting chakra from his eyes. "Yes finally I have awakened it I'm a step closer to you brother." "What did you say?" "Nothing anyway what was that chakra that you were using?" "I don't know I just felt angry and something took over me." "Sorry about that I didn't mean what I said." The blond wasn't listening anymore as he had already lost consciousness. The brooding Uchiha let him sleep on his home. After all it was his fault.

The next day he went alone to the academy. No one seemed to notice that Naruto was gone, or even cares. He had always thought that it was weird that the blond was always alone, maybe it has something to do with that red chakra.'

When he got home Naruto was no where to be found and he found a letter that said **I'm fine and thank you for letting me sleep there.' **Sasuke threw the letter to trash bin and went to eat before starting his training.

It's the graduation day. The blond was very exited to get his head band he wasn't the only one the Uchiha was too but he would rather die than admit it.

Naruto's day started pretty normally until in his way to academy. He saw in the woods a sensei of the academy Mizuki with the forbidden scroll. Naruto knew that it was the forbidden scroll because he has a close relationship with the Third Hokage and has seen the Third read it many times. 'What is Mizuki doing in my hiding place with the forbidden scroll. 'Maybe it's his mission I'll ask just ask him.' "Hey Mizuki Sensei what are doing here ?." 'Oh great the demon brat, no wait a minute this is just perfect I'll kill him and I'll make everybody believe it was the boy who stole the scroll.' "I'm here to kill you demon brat." "Demon? What do you mean that ?" "You don't know, don't you ever wonder why everybody hates you?It's simple really it's because 12 years ago the forth sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside you." Naruto was so shocked that he didn't notice a kunai flying at him but before it could reach him the kunai was blocked by another kunai. Mizuki was surprised to see the person that threw the kunai was no other than Sasuke Uchiha. "Dobe get over it you don't have time to think about your jailor now if you don't want to die."

"Right sorry about that." The spiky haired boy answered with a smile. "Isn't this funny the last of the Uchiha and the demon boy working together. Do you really think you can beat me, I'm not stupid enough to engage both of you in taijutsu, I have already seen your skill in taijutsu but I know for a fact you don't know any ninjutsu. Take this" **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu** "Don't underestimate an Uchiha" **Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu** "Impressive kid but my jutsu is stronger." The chunin said with a smirk. The chunins eyes widened when Sasuke's fire ball got bigger and over powered his. "Impossible" was the only word that came out of his mouth before he was roasted by the chunin was still alive but barely. "How did you do that ? My jutsu was stronger." "That's because my wind jutsu strengthened Sasuke's fire style. We told you not to underestimate us." "How pathetic for. I didn't even go all out." Said the raven haired boy annoyed because he didn't get a good enough fight. "Hey Sasuke let's look into the scroll maybe there is something cool there"

"Fine" Was the only reply he got from Sasuke. First they found the **Shadow Clone Jutsu **. They both learned the jutsu in an hour. Before they could continue reading the scroll. An ANBU arrived and took Mizuki and the scroll with him. The only thing the ANBU said was. "Good job" After the ANBU left Naruto noticed that they were really late and hurried to school fast. They arrived on just on time to read the announcements of the teams. "Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto was glad being in same team with his friend but Sakura annoyed the hell out of him. Sasuke's thoughts were along the same lines as Naruto. Sakura was just glad for being in same with Sasuke. "Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Huyga. Team 9 is in circulation. Team 10 Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka."

'She is almost as bad as Sakura both Sasuke and Naruto thought.' "Your teachers will arrive shortly in this class. Good luck, you'll need it" Iruka said before leaving. "Everybody's Sensei arrived except Team Sevens' . The blond took this opportunity and went to talk to his friend about what happened earlier.

"Sasuke did your opinion about me change when you found about my jailor?"

"Yes it changed you're even a bigger idiot than I thought getting caught off guard like that." Naruto relaxed after hearing that he wanted to ask something else also but Sasuke spoke first. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you wanted to ask me." Before he could answer. They heard someone coming in. "Is this team 7?" Asked the man who arrived. "Yes it is." Answered the pinked haired girl first.

"Then follow me to the rooftop." The man had a mask that covered his mouth and one of his eyes, a gravity defying silver hair and he was wearing a standard jounin outfit . "I'm Kakashi Hatake and I will be your sensei from now on. First I want you to introduce yourselves. You the girl with the big forehead you're first." Sakura got a tik mark on his forehead but didn't say anything as he didn't want to make his new sensei mad. "My name is Sakura Haruno , I like a certain boy." She said while looking at Sasuke. "My dream is having an husband." She said still looking at the raven haired boy. "And I hate Naruto!" 'Great a fan girl.' "Blondie it's your turn. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like eating ramen ,my friends and training. My dream is to surpass all the previous Hokages." 'Like father like son huh.' "You with attitude you're up." "I'm Sasuke uchiha I don't really like anything except training and what I want is not a dream because I'll make it happen and that's to kill a certain someone." 'An avenger they are the most complicated to deal with I will have to be careful when teaching him.' 'I knew he'll say something like that I don't he'll ever give up on his vengeance, but who I'm to judge him.'Naruto thought. "We have now introduced ourselves let's get to business,tomorrow go to the training ground 7, you'll do your bell test there in the morning." "A test? For what exactly? Sakura asked" "You don't know only nine of the twenty seven graduates will actually become genins." "What! Sakura and Naruto yelled at the same time." "Your uchiha friend seems to be calm about it. " The jounin said obviously amused by the blonds reaction.". "It's not really a surprise for me, I thought it was weird that those weaklings would be accepted as genins". "I knew that too I was just acting surprised. " the blond lied. "Sure you did, one more thing I don't recommend eating breakfast. " The one eyed man said before disappearing in a puff of smoke."

Sasuke started immediately heading home. "Wait Sasuke I need to tell you something". "What now dobe?" "I just wanted to tell to eat breakfast tomorrow,Gai sensei told me never to train with an empty stomach." "You idiot it was an order from the sensei! "Yelled the pinkette who was listening to their conversation. "No he didn't he suggested that he didn't order it." "Yeah you're probably right. "Said the raven haired boy as he was leaving." "You're so right Sasuke thanks for the advice." 'Wait a minute it was my advice that's why I don't like fan girls.' Thought the annoyed blond.'

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office. "Sorry to bother you sir,but there's something I want ask you." "Go ahead iruka". "It's about Naruto's new sensei what kind of a man is he ?" "You mean Kakashi Hatake , it's easier if just show you his read this page, "Iruka looked more surprised every second as he continued to read the page. "Lord Hokage this man is way too dangerous to teach Naruto says here he's a S rank ninja straight out of the anbu,who would kill anyone for the sake of the mission." "Don't believe everything you read it is true that he's dedicated to his missions but he would never sacrifice a friend for the sake of the mission. "He's probably the strongest ninja in the village right now after me of course, he could, teach sasuke and Naruto a lot things. Trust Naruto will be in safe hands." "I hope you're right. I can't believe it but I have actually began to care for the blonde. "Iruka's statement put a wide smile to the old hokages face. "I'm glad to hear that now if could please leave, I have some paper work to do. "The old man said with a dreadful face while looking at paper pile. Iruka said goodbye and left the hokage alone to do his work.


End file.
